


[Podfic] Comparing Notes

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB Schitt's Creek Podfics [11]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Drinking & Talking, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Stevie snorts and sputters, covering her mouth with her hand. “Asshole! You made beer come out my nose.”Patrick may be drunk (he’s not, but whatever), but he still has manners. He grabs a handful of tissues from the box on the table and hands them to Stevie. She glares at him from over the fistful of tissues.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd & David Rose, Stevie Budd & Patrick Brewer
Series: GoLB Schitt's Creek Podfics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957531
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6
Collections: Schitt's Creek Flufftoberfest: Fall into a Pod of Fluff





	[Podfic] Comparing Notes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Comparing Notes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018140) by [DelilahMcMuffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahMcMuffin/pseuds/DelilahMcMuffin). 



## MP3

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/comparing-notes/Comparing%20Notes.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/comparing-notes/Comparing%20Notes.mp3) | 6 MB | 0:08:21


End file.
